A hero of chance or fate
by Bail765
Summary: Marian has had Sparrow governer her life until he had to leave for the spire. After three years of him being gone she meets the hero of skill who changes her life forever, and when Sparrow finally returns to Albion he will be in for a rude awakening
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing from fable.

I'm going to do something that is somewhat close to what I did in The Proposition 's beginning but I will tell you when the characters are talking like he said or she said so you might see a lot of that so I'm going to try this instead of writing it like a script. Also I will be telling it from a narrative point of view so as always I hope you enjoy and if you can please review and tell me if you like this version better or me writing it like a script better.

* * *

 _A new day_

A week after Theresa saved Sparrow from the dark alleys of Bowerstone he became strong enough to walk on his own but as he walked out of the caravan he had been staying in he saw smaller children running by playing tag. This made him think of his little sister Marian who was three years younger than him. He then made his way out of the Gypsy camp's gates so he could face the lake unsure of what to do until he then heard a girl scream. He ran towards the scream as fast as he could and when he got to the girl she was small and she was crying. Her hair was covering her face but as he got closer to the girl her crying got softer and softer till he was right in front of her. Once he lift the hair from her face he was filled with joy it was Marian but that joy soon disappeared when he saw all the bruises and cut marks she had on her little body. He then picked her up and ran to the Gypsy camp as fast as he could and for the next few weeks they healed together and from that moment on he never let his little sister out of his sight.

* * *

Ten years passed and where ever Sparrow went Marian was always near by with their dog Lucky. When Sparrow turned eighteen and Marian turned fifth teen they went into the guild together and found out they were both heroes of all three skills. When Sparrow and Marian left the guild cave Sparrow made Marian stay in the gypsy camp so he could defeat Thag. He feared that what happened to Marian ten years ago would happen to her again and he would do anything he had to so she could be safe and sound. When Theresa told Marian of Thag's death she went to Bowerstone to wait for her brother so when he got there they would just have to wait for Theresa, but when she got to Bowerstone he wasn't there yet so she decided to buy some new clothes with the money she had saved up over the years. When Sparrow finally got to Bowerstone Marian greeted him with a hug and said.

" I knew you would be successful. She then felt him hug her back and the when she let go he raised her onto his shoulders and said.

" Of course I was little sister." He then carried her around town and bought some new weapons for them both and she got him some new clothes while they waited for Theresa. When Theresa got there he put Marian down and they followed her while she told them of their destines. She also told them about the Hero of strength and told them to go to Oakfield, but as they were leaving Bowerstone old town which was now a town free of poverty and crime he turned to her.

" Maybe you should stay here and keep an eye out for Lucien's lackeys." He said as he looked into her deep crystal blue eyes.

She then folded her arms an said." Sparrow I want to help and besides I'm not a little girl anymore."

He then put his hands on her arms and looked straight into her eyes and said." I've already lost Rose and I can't afford to loose you."

She then unfolded her arms and gave him her irresistible puppy eye look. She then said in the most sweetest and innocent way she could." Pretty please."

It didn't take long for Sparrow to resist his little sister's plea and when he finally gave in he bowed his head while letting out a sigh and said. "Fine."

On the way to Oakfield Sparrow and Marian ran into a carriage that had been toppled over and its passenger corpses were hanging out with a poor man looting them, but before Sparrow could even pick anything up Marian grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away from it till they ran into some bandits so Marian and Sparrow shot at the bandits. Marian was a hell of a lot better shot then Sparrow so she took most of the kills, but he made up for it in the Hobbe cave. When they emerged from the cave the three bandits that were guarding the broken bridge were still there. Marian then put her hand on the hilt of her pistol and said.

" Do you want to kill them or can I or should we just leave them be?"

He the turned around and starting head towards Oakfield and said." You can go ahead and kill the they won't be missed."

Marian then aimed at the middle ones head and shot at him. She didn't miss then she aimed at the one on the right heads and shot him before he could even turn around. She then shot the one on the left in the head and Sparrow saw her kill each one and he gave her a smile and said.

"Nice shooting."

She smiled back and they started walking to Oakfield together. When they got to Oakfield it was midnight so they went to inn and stayed the night there.

* * *

As usual Sparrow got up before Marian so he got dressed into some proper clothes. When he was done he went over to Marian who was still fast asleep even though the sun was shining on her face and hair but for some odd reason he then examined her hair. Her hair was black as the midnight sky with out any stars and it was very thick and went all the way down her back. He then remembered how it would drive the other girls crazy how she only braided it or let it hang freely down her back. Sparrow then snapped out of his trance and shook his sister gently while he whispered in her ear.

" It's time to arise little slayer".

He then pulled back the covers to find Lucky fast asleep as well.

" Alright you two come on its time to get up."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable.

Hey everyone I went back and fixed my mistakes in the first chapter I swear if I go back and read the chapters I will find little stupid mistakes and it makes me want to pull my hair out so sorry about and as always I hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

 _I wish_

After Sparrow got Marian to wake up he went out to get a drink while he waited for her to get dressed. As he drank his drink he started to wonder of letting Marian come was a good idea. So many people have looked at her especially the younger men in the village. He was afraid that they would try to take advantage of her because of her age and he often thought she was too young to be anywhere near men, but these thoughts faded as he heard her coming to the bar so he put his drink down and they left the inn. As they exited the inn many of the young men started looking at Marian but they soon looked away as Sparrow shot a glare at ever one of them that seemed to say if you come near her I will drive my sword through you and when they realized he had his hand on the hilt of his sword. Marian let out a little laugh and said jokingly.

" Must you always give men the glare."

" Your too young an they know." She then let out a sigh as he said that and she began to walk a little faster to the temple of light. Once at the temple of light Sparrow told Marian to wait outside as usual till he and got done talking. When Sparrow came out of the temple he looked a little troubled.

" What's wrong Sparrow?"

Sparrow then snapped out of his trance and looked at his now worried sister and said." Nothings wrong I just need to become a little more famous that's all."

Marian the smiled at him and gave him a hug." Well then lets go make a name for ourselves." She then let go of him and took his hand but he quickly pulled it away and looked at her. She was beautiful and smart but to him she was a rose untouched by the world's corruption but she was so delicate and breakable.

He then let out a sigh and said." Maybe you should stay in town and do some jobs so we are known locally."

She then gave him an irritated look and stormed off with Lucky on her heels. She soon found herself in the inn and she soon found a man by the name of Barnum who looked troubled so she went to talk to him to see what was wrong.

" Is something the matter?" He the looked up and saw her.

" Oh bandits destroyed the bridge and if I send anyone near it they either run them off or kill them." He said as he hang his head back down.

Marian then thought for a moment and finally said." I can take care of them for you."

Barnum's head then sprang up in joy and said." You would oh thank you a million times thank you."

Marian then made her way to Rookridge on her quest with Lucky faithfully following her.

* * *

When she and Lucky got to Rookridge she looked down at him and he met her gaze.

" Oh come on this will show Sparrow I'm not a little girl anymore." He gave her a disagreeing bark and they continued on her quest.

When they entered the Rookridge inn the doors shut behind them and the bandits attacked Marian. She was able to dodge most of their attacks but there was a few times they hit her with their swords but she returned the favor by shooting them in their hearts. Once she defeated Dash she returned to Barnum and got her and Sparrow names somewhat known, but as she was about to get ready to leave the inn she heard someone crying. The crying came from the room Sparrow had stayed in the night before. When she went in Sparrow was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. She then went over and sat next to him and began to pat his back. When he look up he looked relieved but that relief was soon replaced with anger as he started to yell.

" Where have you been?! I have looked all over Oakfield for you! "

Marian the looked him in the eye and said calmly." I was killing some bandits and their leader Dash to increase our renown. I did it for you to see I can handle myself."

Sparrow was infused with rage he then started yelling but before he did he closed the door." You could have been hurt or worse killed! I knew I shouldn't have let you come! As soon as that bridge is rebuilt your going back to the gypsy camp and that is where your going to stay!

After the bridge was rebuilt Sparrow took Marian back to the gypsy camp and that is where she stayed for a week with nothing to do except look out at the lake. During that week Marian often went to the bridge that was right over the camp's gates and looked out at the lake lost in her own thought till Theresa called her to the guild but before that as usual she was staring out at the lake. She was deep and thought till she heard Theresa calling her through her guild seal telling her to return to the guild as soon as possible but before she left the bridge she said.

" I wish Sparrow would realize he can't protect me forever."

Once Marian got to the guild she met the hero of strength sister Hannah or as she now called herself Hammer. Hammer looked at Marian in surprise and Marian noticed it.

" What's wrong you didn't think I would be fifth teen did you." She said jokingly as she gave Hammer a smile.

Hammer then smiled back and said." No not really."

Marian then realized Sparrow wasn't there which made her curious and a little glad at the same time but asked Hammer." So where is Sparrow?"

Theresa then answered." He is on his way here with Lucien diaries."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable

Ok so I'm trying to get as much of the intro into the first few chapters so Marian can meet Reaver and we can get started on everything so there is going to be one more chapter after this that sticks to the intro but that chapter will be split into like two little chapters. So the first part will be finishing up the intro and the second part will be focusing on what is happening to Marian in the present and what's going through her and Reaver's heads so I hoped you enjoyed and leave a review and sorry for not getting uploaded this morning I have been deprived of my computer all day.

* * *

After Sparrow got to the guild with the diaries Theresa translated them and she said that he was conscripting spire guards at Westcliff. Sparrow was reluctant to let Marian come but Theresa pointed out that he needed all the help could get so she got to come along although Sparrow made her stay a safe distance from the fighting. The only place she didn't stay a safe distance from the fighting was in the balverine's lair but that was because she couldn't because of it being and in closed space. After they exited the lair they found themselves outside the Westcliff camp where two thugs stood watching the gates. When they went up to them they made fun of Marian and Hammer but before Sparrow could draw his sword Marian pulled him through the gates and up to the crucible. Mad dog and Allen Murray told them they need to become a little more famous to get into the crucible, and after Hammer made a smart-alecky comment they told her she could stay out for good. As Sparrow and Marian went down the steps of the Arena they began to talk about what they were going to do.

" Marian all I'm saying is that it's not a good idea."

" Sparrow I'm just as capable as you and besides you'll need all the help you can get."

"Fine but do you really think that they will let you go to spire?"

" All that really matters is that we get through the crucible alive and besides we will cross that bridge when we get there. Alright so this where we part ways and meet up once we both become famous enough"

" What?" Sparrow was now confused he want to become famous with his little sister not them become famous separately.

" Oh come on Sparrow I'll stick to the small stuff don't worry."

She then left him to his work and he hers. After leaving Sparrow to his work Marian found the Westcliff shooting range and she was able to get the red dragon. After that she went to Bowerstone old town to find two brothers who unleashed hollow men in Bowerstone Cemetery. As she went through the cemetery the hollow men got even more gruesome but they were no match for her with her new pistol, and the fact that every time she killed a hollow man she shot them in the head. After she got her reward for defeating the hollow men Theresa told her to go back to Westcliff and that Sparrow got them both enough renown to consider them both famous. When Marian got to the crucible announcers they were excited to see her and Sparrow.

" Oh good your finally here and is it? It is Marian the slayer." Allen said as both Marian and Sparrow exchanged looks.

" Well lets hope this little girl can hold up to her name in you two go." Mad dog said as he motioned them to head in but before they did Hammer wished them luck and Marian and Sparrow went into the crucible.

* * *

After the first round Sparrow looked at his sister who had not a single drop of sweat on her unlike himself he then reminded himself she wasn't as much into using melee weapons, and all she really had to do was aim and pulling the trigger of her Red dragon unless she was using will. Though it wasn't till the four round did the announcers even acknowledged her.

" Wow hitting three hollow men in a row that's and excellent shot by Slayer or as most know her as Miss Marian right Mad dog."

" Looks like she is holding up her reputation and her brother isn't the kindest to the hollow men either."

" That's right Mad dog."

* * *

Meanwhile in the stands Reaver watched as he saw Marian as she shot each of her opponents in the head with his first mate watching with him they were both astonished of how good she was for her age.

"If her and her brother survive this bring her to me and her alone in other words make sure that brother of hers isn't with her." He said as he gave a little smirk.

"Of course Captain Reaver." He replied knowing if he didn't it would mean he would be dead.

* * *

Sparrow and Marian climbed their way up the latter of rounds and with the spire so close in his grasp Sparrow was driven but as each round progress Reaver became even more impressed with Marian as she showed remarkable skill with her pistol, but as each round progressed Marian found herself even more scared for her brother not because he would be going to the spire alone but because he wasn't healing like he should have been and he wasn't drinking the health potions he had like he was suppose to. When they finally reached round seven Sparrow was exhausted he could barley swing his sword with out almost falling down.

" Sparrow come on drink a health potion you need it." Marian handed him the potion as she said that with a worried expression on her face but before she could talk him out of it he stood up gave her the health potion and walked into the arena. She then let out a heavy sigh and followed only to be greeted by an excited crowd of spectators. She heard the commentators say first wave and the battle began but her eyes widened when she saw the balverines but before the first one could leap on to her Sparrow blocked it and she shot it in the head.

Sparrow then gave her one of his agitated looks that said I had it under control and then went back to fight the balverines. They made it to the third wave Sparrow was now having trouble standing up but as the balverines appeared she noticed the that there was a white one and they all started to attack Sparrow. He was able to defeat them all but the white balverine was too fast for him and with one hard scratch of the balverine's huge paw he knocked Sparrow to the ground.

Mad dog then yelled. " Sparrow is down I repeat Sparrow is down looks like its up to Miss Marian to finish this round!"

But with a quick dash the White Balverine knock the red dragon from Marian's hand but before it could try to scratch her she dodged out of the way as she unsheathed her sword.

" Wow Marian the slayer has finally unsheathed her sword for the first time in the last seven rounds!" Allen screamed into the speakers and the whole stadium was on there toes wondering what she would do next.

Marian then looked at the White Balverine then to Sparrow and back to the balverine she then felt an anger inside her she had never felt before she then felt as if she had the strength of ten of Albion's strongest heroes. With a quick dash she was able to stab the beast multiple time and not get hit once the crowd was now screaming in astonishment and excitement till she brought the balverine to its knees and decapitated it. Everyone then started cheering louder even Reaver and his first mate gave her a little applause as she pulled up Sparrow from his knees.

" I told you I could take care of myself." Marian then said with a smirk and a playful shove.

Sparrow the shoved her back and said." Show off."

She the gave a little laugh and they went to win the last round. After about what seemed decades they finally defeated the troll and the crowd roared as they did but after a few minutes of cheering most of the crowd began to leave except Reaver he stayed in the stands watching Marian and after a moment or two she met his gaze

" Marian come on we have to get going." He then looked at his sister who usually listened to what he said but she didn't this time she just stood there looking back at Reaver till finally he tapped her on the shoulder. " Ready to go?"

She then turned around to face him breaking Reaver's gaze and replied to Sparrow's question." As soon as we leave you'll be going to the spire so no not really."

As they were walking toward the cullis gate he tried to think of word to help comfort her. " Don't worry Marian you'll see me again that's a promise."

Being a gentle man he let Marian exit first but when she left he looked back at the stands where Reaver was but Reaver was nowhere to be found, and before he went through the cullis gate he whispered to himself." You better stay away from Marian or when I get back I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable

Sorry I didn't update when I said I would I've been busy so I hope you enjoy and please review but again so sorry

* * *

3 years later

After Sparrow exited the crucible arena he couldn't find Marian anywhere in the crowd but as he looked harder for her he saw her running towards the shooting range. He made his way through the crowd trying to go after her as fast as he could but it was a little harder then he thought it would be as he pushed through all the fans. The shooting range was completely empty except for Marian and two other men who were trying to drag her away. Sparrow then drew his sword and ran towards them stabbing the one closest to him but before he could kill the other one he let go of Marian and ran off.

" Marian are you alright?" He said while he looked around and cautiously sheathed his sword.

Marian then replied sadly." Of course I am."

Sparrow was now looking at his little sister with a look of uncertainty and Marian quickly realized she was worrying him so she gave him a hug. She then felt him hug her back tightly as if he would never get to see her again once he left for the Spire. Once she let go he did too and he saw the tears that now filled her eyes and it shocked him. Marian hardly ever cried even when she was a baby she didn't cry as much as a normal baby did. She then wiped the tears from her eyes and said.

" Come on lets go get you off to the Spire before I get even more soft on you."

Once they made their way to the Westcliff docks Hammer said goodbye to Sparrow and took his gear but before he turned to head for the ship that would take him to the Spire Marian gave him one of the tightest hugs he had ever received but meanwhile a ship was sailing away for Bloodstone and this ship was Reaver's.

* * *

Reaver was in the captain's cabin rubbing his temples as if he had a headache, and he was think of Marian she had intrigued him but he found that very odd. Reaver then began to think harder as he took a sip of wine and as he did a idea popped into his head.

Yes Marian shall become my first mate and replace Tom after all she is a hell of a lot better shot than him. Hmm maybe with some practice with me she could become as good as me and maybe even better. He then chuckled to himself and swept the thought away before he could think more about it because everyone including him knew that he was the best marksman in all of Albion and simply because no one could be better than Reaver.

* * *

Three years passed and Marian had become a traveling minstrel and occasionally a bounty hunter when she felt like shooting something. Most people now called her Slayer mostly because she could slay anything they could think of and the crucible announcers contributed to the name as they commented on her performance but those who really knew her called her either Marian or Marian the slayer, but she honestly didn't care what people called her as long as they didn't say anything about Sparrow. One day as she and Lucky where walking to the gypsy camp she began to whistle a soft tune to herself until she heard a woman scream. Lucky began to growl and Marian pulled out her pistol and said.

"Come on boy we have to help." Lucky gave an agreeing bark as she began to run in the direction of the scream while he followed her.

As she ran she noticed her surrounding the scream had come from and it was Thag's old camp but she kept running towards it till she stepped right into Tom's trap. As Marian stepped into the trap she noticed bear traps were scattered all around but while she was trying to keep from stepping into the bear traps until she stepped into the real trap that was covered with leaves and dirt, and once she stepped in it she was flipped her upside down before she even knew what was happening with her pistol still in her hand. She then felt something hit her in the back of the head and everything went black. When Marian awoke she and Lucky were in a cage being pulled by a mule with men surrounding it walking with along side cage. Lucky had his head on her lap with a muzzle around his snout and his tail in between his legs. Marian then reached for her holster but her pistol was gone. A man then walked up to her and pulled out her pistol and as he did he asked.

" Looking for this love?"

Lucky then started to growl from within the muzzle at the man but Marian quickly petted his head and he began to calm down. The man then gave her a devilish grin and said.

" Smart girl now keep being that way and keep that mutt quiet Captain Reaver is already pissed at me for taking three years to find you, and I doubt he'll be happy to see an angry mutt growling at him. Although if the mongrel does growl at him it won't last long."

After for what seemed like hours to Marian they made it to a clearing where a man was waiting. So many thoughts then rushed through Marian's mind but she couldn't waste any time so she got up and started to summon force push and after a minute or so of charging it she used it against the door. The door then flew open and all the men surrounding it fell to the ground most were now unconscious. She then saw the man in the clearing running toward the cage so she quickly ran from the cage grabbing her pistol as she did and started to run toward Bower lake as fast as she could.

* * *

Alright the next chapter will be up before October 31st and I will have a special chapter for Halloween. Also two more things I will be rewriting A new god but it will pretty much be the same concept I know I made Reaver very soft in The proposition so I'm going to try to make him more like himself again. Also the reason why my grammar is a better in this story is because I'm writing the chapter on paper the transferring it to the computer to where in my previous stories I had a visual lay out and I pretty much just began to write it on the computer so thanks for listening to me and reading my story and if you can please review because that not only helps me but it helps you get a better story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable

* * *

 _A new life_

As Marian ran not a single thought entered her mind except getting away from her pursuer and getting to the guild. She never looked back as she ran but once she got to the hill that overlooked Bower lake her pursuer tackled her. They then went rolling down the hill and once they got to the bottom he was on top of her and was forcing her hands to the ground. He was out of breath and his hair was hiding his face but Marian could swear she saw a few drops of sweat falling from his face. Finally after a moment or two of him trying to catch his breath Marian used her strength and forced him off of her. She then got on top of him and pinned him down to the ground. He was still trying to catch his breath and at the same time he was struggling to force her off and gain control again.

Marian then realized that if she fled now she could lose him before he could even catch up with her. She then prepared herself to flee and once she was ready she quickly jump off of him and started to run, but as soon as she got off of him and started to run he jump up and grabbed her thick hair which had grown longer over the past three years and when she let it run freely down her back it when about halfway down her thigh. Once he got ahold of her hair Marian stopped dead in her tracks unsure of what he would do next, but as soon as he was sure he got a firm grip on her hair he slowly walked up towards her. When he got to her he grabbed her arm firmly with his other hand and when he did he let go of her hair. As soon as he let her hair go it slowly fell to her back and once it settled he turned her around firmly but at the same time gently.

Once she was turned around and facing him he examined her closely. She wore no make up in fact she really didn't need to and she was very well formed from what he could tell, but after a few moments she started to struggle ready to pull out her gun and put it to his head. But before she could even pull out her gun he pulled her face up to his so she could look at him. He was one of the most handsome men she had ever met but she quickly stopped thinking about his appearance and started to struggle again, but before she could break free he placed his free hand on her back and held her closer to him. Marian then felt a sudden urge to smack him as hard as she could but she restrained herself and asked.

" Who are you?"

He then pulled her even closer so that their bodies were no longer apart and gave her a grin that would make most women swoon in delight and replied with." I am Reaver my dear Marian."

She then felt goose bumps form on her skin and wondered how this man got under her skin so much, but she quickly snapped out of it and as she was about to throw a punch or two his way they heard a loud growl come from behind him. It was Lucky but before Reaver could pull his gun out Lucky pounced on him and as Lucky did Reaver let go of Marian and she started running toward hero hill, but before she started to sprint she called for Lucky and once she was out of Reaver's reach Lucky got off of him and chased after Marian. As Marian ran towards hero hill she felt the wind fly through her hair and as she got closer and closer to her sanctuary she heard Reaver and the same man who had her gun following her. When she got to the beginning of hero hill she turned to see how far behind they were but they were getting close. She then turned around and started running up the path with Lucky on her heels. When she got to the top of hero hill she ran to the center plate and began to started to activate the cullis gate so she could get into the guild but as she was finishing Reaver and the man came up the path. The man then pulled out his gun and aimed it at her figuring if she tried to run he would shoot her. He then grinned and said.

" You got nowhere to run girl so just give up and put your pistol on the ground."

Lucky was now at her side and she let out a little chortle and said. " That's were your wrong."

She then opened the portal to the guild and she and Lucky ran through it closing it behind them. When she got to the guild the first thing she did was take the muzzle off of Lucky she then thought to herself how she could have been so stupid to fall into the man's trap but Lucky's slobbery dog kisses forced those thoughts away and she relaxed. She waited for the next few hours with Hammer and Theresa studying old tomes and playing with Lucky in the guild but as she was getting ready to leave she couldn't help but wonder why Reaver had acted the way he did. She wondered if that was the way he always acted or if it was just to her. She quickly forced these thoughts out of her mind reminding herself she had Alex and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this as always and please leave a review in the comments and I will have the new chapter up on Halloween and it will be a little random chapter that will have a little bit of a odd moment between Sparrow and Marian but I think it's pretty funny but whether anyone else will I can't say. So again please review and I hoped you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own from fable 2 or 3

I hope you enjoy and please review

This is going back to before Sparrow left for the spire and Marian and him won the crucible.

* * *

 _Halloween_

Marian and Sparrow walked the streets of Bowerstone market as children ran down the street wearing an assortment of costumes and masks. It was around eight and every child that stopped to let Marian and Sparrow pass Marian would either give them a few gold pieces or a piece of candy she had on her. Marian had always loved Halloween though not as much as she used to. Sparrow remembered that when Rose was still alive when Halloween came around she would dress up and play with Rose and him. He did hate it when she was sad but Marian seemed to be happy as she used to be whether or not she was doing it to make him happy he could not tell. After a while of walking she giggled and started to whistle like she used to and Lucky began to howl with her till eventually Sparrow started to hum along with them.

At about ten they found themselves in the Cow and Corset and Sparrow ordered them a drink while Marian found them a table. As Marian found a table a young man bumped into her, but when he turned to her to say he was sorry he started to get nervous.

Marian then let out a giggle and said. " Its alright you don't need to be nervous."

The young man then smiled and started to relax and replied to her." Oh I'm sorry I'm Alex."

She let out a giggle." It's nice to meet you Alex I'm Marian." She said as her smile widened.

After a minute or two of talking she invited him to drink with her and Sparrow and he excepted. After a bit of them talking they all hit it off and Marian started to wonder if Sparrow approved of Alex but she put the thought aside tonight was a night of celebrating and she wouldn't let a pesky thought ruin her night with her new friend and brother. After an hour or so Marian rented a room at the tavern for Sparrow and one for her while Sparrow had the bard play a song. Though as soon as soon as she heard the song she grabbed Alex and they started dancing to the music. Sparrow watched as his sister danced with her new friend he was unsure whether to stop them or to let them continue dancing, but he decided to let her have her fun and so they danced for the rest of the song and one more after that till Sparrow walked in and took her back to the table. Once Marian was back at the table Sparrow went to go get the keys for their rooms but while he was gone Alex came over to Marian.

Marian now had quite the buzz so when Alex wasn't paying enough attention she grabbed him and kissed him. After the first moment he didn't know what to do but he slowly embraced her kiss till finally she parted her mouth and he slid his tongue in and explored her mouth till Sparrow grabbed her and took her to her room. After he did and he made sure he was in bed he went to his room absolutely horrified that he let Alex even kiss her.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry this chapter is so short I had a friend over and we vented a lot so I got a little caught up with that and lost track of time but technically Halloween isn't over till the sun rises so I hoped you enjoyed and please leave a review


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing from fable or lion head studios

Hello everyone I hoped you had a safe and wonderful thanksgiving but I think its time I start a new chapter but before I begin I want to point out in the last chapter that Marian and Alex are bout between the age of 15 so no one gets any ideas. Also I went back and read the note I left you all and I realized I didn't have the part I was thinking about when I said I thought it was funny but I will put that in another random chapter so with that out of the way I hope you enjoy and please review

* * *

 _The Recruitment_

When Marian exited the guild Hammer was behind her and she was a little confused by this." Is there something you need Hammer?"

" Well from what you told me and Theresa we thought it would be best if I accompanied you to Bowerstone till we can make sure this guy isn't out to harm you." Hammer now had a determined look on her face and Marian knew there would be no way to deter her from her objective, but Marian was now starting to wonder if she should have told them who was after her and if it would make a difference if she did.

" Alright Hammer if that's what you want."

" It is Marian and besides if I didn't follow you and something did happen to you Sparrow would have my head."

Marian chuckled at what Hammer had said but she found it very hard to imagine Sparrow would have her head especially since Hammer was the hero of strength. For the next thirty minutes Hammer and Marian walked in silence till Hammer broke the silence.

" So do you know or have any idea who the man chasing you is?"

" I think I recognize him as one of the spectators from the Crucible." As Marian spoke she looked around to make sure they weren't being followed.

" Well that makes a little bit of sense of why he maybe following you."

" Yes well lets hope he has good intensions shall we."

They then continued on there journey but meanwhile in a ship on the docks of Bowerstone Reaver was in the captain's cabin getting ready to pull out his pistol and shoot his first mate till he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." He said this with an irritated tone and his first mate entered and closed the door behind him.

After he did so he walked up to Reaver's desk and said." Captain?"

Reaver then took his hand off the hilt of his pistol and folded his hand on the desk." Tell me Tom why I should let you live. It took you three years to find her and when you finally do you lock her in a cage."

Tom was now sweating but he put his fear aside and replied." I'm sorry sir."

Reaver quickly snapped back." Sorry doesn't cut it ! It's obvious I shouldn't have sent you to do my work. I will take over looking for her and once I find her she will replace you is that understood?"

" Yes sir."

"Good dismissed."

* * *

When Hammer and Marian got to Bowerstone it was well past midnight and Hammer made sure Marian was at her own home, and after Marian was at her manor Hammer went to the tavern to get a drink. The next morning Marian woke up with Lucky at her feet and in her own bed. She was used to waking up with Lucky either beside her or by her feet but waking up in her own bed was something she wasn't accustomed to. It was a cold day in Bowerstone and winter was coming. The leaves had changed color and were starting to fall off the trees and the wind was beginning to grow harsh.

Hammer had said she would come back to the manor when she got done with her drink. So worried about her friend Marian grabbed her coat and left for the Cow and Corset. When she got to the tavern she found Hammer slumped over a table with a bunch of empty pints around her. Marian then began to let out a deep sigh as she woke up Hammer and helped her up.

" Sorry Marian one drink just led to another and then another but now I'm paying for it." Hammer said this as she looked at Marian while at the same time rubbing her head which was now aching.

" I bet so and haven't I told you before if your drink more than you said you would to come get me I would have happily had a few drinks too."

Hammer then laugh and said." Well next time I will have to remember to have you come along."

" Well with all joking now put aside we are going back to my place you need to lay down in bed."

As Marian took Hammer back to her manor Reaver saw them and followed them but as he did he started to think.

 _Hmm_ _I wonder who that woman is Marian is with I will have to ask her later after I recruit her and if what I heard is true oh the trouble we could get into together. Oh if she were to agree and I don't have to kill her we could make fortunes with her talent._

Many people had told Reaver about Marian's beautiful voice along with her enchanting dancing and many men including him would be lying to say they didn't fancy at least one night with her.

* * *

When Hammer and Marian got back to the manor they had no idea they had been followed so after a few minutes Reaver knocked on the door. Seconds later Marian came to the door and opened it surprised that Reaver had found her.

He then gave her a little grin and said. " Miss Marian it's wonderful to see you again and I must apologize for my men's actions."

Marian knew instantly there was more going on then what he was letting on. " I take it you didn't find me just to say you were sorry."

He then looked straight into her eyes and Marian looked into his and she could tell something wasn't right about him. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he spoke.

" Well my little minx I have a offer you simply can't refuse now if you would be so kind to let me in I can tell you all about it."

Marian then looked outside both ways to make sure no one was coming and when she saw no one she let him in. After she let him in she led him to the study were they could talk without having to worry about anyone disturbing them and after she got him settled she went to go get him a drink. After she left he started to look around her house or as the towns people called it Slayer's Manor. From what he could tell she had all best furnishings and from the way some of the things were in the house he could tell at some point in time it was renovated whether it was in the time she had lived there he could not say. Her study though was untouched and there were a few trophies from her past experiences on the walls and one such trophy was from the Crucible.

A few moments later Marian returned with his drink in hand and once she had the door closed she handed him the drink and sat across from him with Lucky beside her. Her hands were now in her lap ready to pull out her gun if he tried anything, but as he took a drink she felt a wave of anxiety wash over her. Although from the look Reaver was now giving her she must have looked nervous.

" What wrong you look a little nervous." After he said he put his chalice down and looked straight into her eyes. As he did this she let out a weak sigh.

" Lets just say a person very dear to me has gone off on a very dangerous quest and could return at any moment."

" What's so wrong about that my dear Marian."

" Well Reaver lets just say this person is very protective of me."

" Oh well would you like to hear my offer now?"

" I'm listening."

He the gave her a little smirk and said." I saw your talent in the Crucible three years ago that talent shouldn't go to waste. You see I need a replacement for my first mate and you are just what I'm looking for."

" If that's true what exactly do you know about me that would make you think I would be a suitable replacement?"

" I know your a hell of a shot and a travelling minstrel."

" So let me get this straight you want me to replace your first mate even though you hardly know anything about me other than I'm a hell of a shot and a travelling minstrel."

" Look I need a replacement and I'm sure your pretty lonely waiting for this friend of yours to come back so do you want the job or not?"

* * *

Hello again and I know I've said this once but I'm going to say it again so I hoped you enjoyed and please leave a review and I will try to have the next chapter up soon


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing from Fable or lionhead studios.

Author's note: Hello everyone sorry for not updating as much but I decided to update to day and I also want to imform you that i will try to update at least once a month but i won't promise anything so I hope you enjoy and if you can please comment.

* * *

 _A new job and city_

" I'll accept on one condition."

" What sort of condition Marian?" Reaver said as he gave her a curoius look.

" I'll only take the job if my dog Lucky can come with me."

Reaver thought for a moment and looked at the dog before deciding. " Very well Marian but do keep the mongruel away from me." With Reaver's business concluded Marian led him to the front door but before he left he turned around and said. "Oh and I expect you at the docks tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp.

" Oh course Captain Reaver." He then left without another word and Marian went to go pack everything she would need for her new life.

* * *

The next morning Marian got up around seven, she was starting regret her choice in accepting Reaver's job offer. When she told Alex about the job he wasn't upset about it because he was used to her being a traveling minstrel. Although she still hasn't told Hammer yet but she was planning on leaving a note for Hammer, but what if Sparrow came back while she was at sea? How would he react if he found out she was now a pirate under the command of Reaver, and even if he did take that well what about her life as a hero? As soon as Sparrow gets back Marian will have to follow him in pursuit of the hero of skill.

" Why did I accept this job?" Marian asked herself as she pulled on her shorts and went to write the note that she was going to leave for Hammer. After Marian got done writing her note she ate breakfast and started heading too the docks with Lucky on her heels to report for her new job. Although when she got to Bowerstone Market she felt nervous and Lucky must have been nervous too because he was looking around with his tail almost in between his legs. Marian noticed this and patted his head and told him everything was okay and he seemed to perk up and he was back to normal.

When she got to the docks Reaver was watching his men load supplies on to the ship and Marian felt a strong urge to leave but she didn't. She just kept on walking with a suspicious Lucky at her side.

" Well it's about time you got here I thought I would have to come look for you." Reaver said as Marian approached and after he said that she froze. 'Did he really just say that,' She thought as she got closer.

"Sorry Captain Reaver."

"Well at least you catch on quick." Reaver said as his men started looking at her and pointing.

"Um Captain can will we be leaving soon or were you wanting to introduce me to the crew before we leave?" Marian was now looking out for Sparrow, Alex, or Hammer, knowing that Sparrow would drag her back to the guild, Alex would make a scene if he saw her with Reaver, and Hammer would throw Marian over her shoulder and start lecturing her about what Sparrow would do if he saw her with Reaver all the way back to the guild. Although while Marian had her guard down Reaver took the chance to slip his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

" Oh Marian if I didn't know better it sounds like your anxious, I do like when women are anxious."

"I'm not anxious I'm just afraid if we don't leave soon things will get ugly." Marian said as she pulled away from him and got on to the ship.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but I will try to update with in the next week


End file.
